Savior
by thoselacedgreyskies
Summary: Zakuro Fujiwara is a Japanese superstar by day and an evil fighting heroine by night. She is used to being a lone wolf, however, and so her life becomes a bit more complicated once a blonde-haired boy is insistent on having her join his affiliation. Rated M for language, sexual situations and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Zakuro Fujiwara is a Japanese superstar by day and an evil fighting heroine by night. She is used to being a lone wolf, however, and so her life becomes a bit more complicated once a blonde-haired boy is insistent on having her join his affiliation.

**Rated M for language, mature situations and possible lemons.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or these characters.

* * *

" Perfect! Now tilt your head a little bit more to your right- and don't lose that smile!"

She held a perfect pose. Her endless violet tresses spilled over her shoulders and down her back as she smiled tauntingly into the camera lens. Wearing nothing more than a black lace bra and panties to match, she grasped the handle of a whip firmly in her hand.

_Flash._

She wore the role of a sexy dominatrix well, and every male present in the room wanted to have her.

_Flash._

"Alright, beautiful!" The photographer beamed excitedly. "That's a wrap for today everyone!"

Chatter and hollers erupted throughout the room after yet another long day. She walked over to one of the assistants and shrugged into a long coat, buttoning up the front mostly- taking a seat on a chair that was quickly provided for her. Sighing, her smile long gone, she glanced over at the photographer who had been excitedly discussing the shoot with a couple of other associates, as well as viewing the photos that were taken.

" Zakuro, excellent work today." Her manager Ruka Miyazaki said curtly, more so occupied by her cell phone than anything else. Zakuro sighed again and leaned against her chair, nodding as one of the male crew offered her a bottle of water, replying with a tired "thank you".

She unscrewed the bottle cap and took a long swig of the spring water before setting it down on the table beside her.

" These pictures will be released in this month's _Kiss Baby_ magazine and _Shunga_ calendar within the next couple of weeks. Just in time for Halloween. Just wait till the guys get a load of you. They won't be able to control themselves, fantasizing about your every character left and right. And then there will be the teenage boys just _dying_ to get a peek."

Zakuro smiled a little at Ruka's anxiousness. She was always ecstatic whenever something Zakuro was involved with, because it usually meant a huge payoff. Zakuro was her star, her most prized possession. She was complete perfection in her eyes, with everything and anything she did.

"Christmas is coming early this year, I suppose." Zakuro replied with a slight chuckle. Ruka laughed.

" Who gave you a sense of humor all of a sudden, hm?"

Zakuro smirked. " I'm just content that I get a little break, that's all. Even if it is for a couple of days." She rose from her seat and stretched tiredly. "It seems like I've been doing photo shoots and interviews non-stop these past few months."

" Well you _are_ Zakuro Fujiwara, after all." Ruka reminded matter-of-factly, adjusting the blue tooth in her ear. Zakuro snorted. She was in fact Japan's most idolized female celebrity, not just for her modeling career but for her acting, dancing, musical talent and sports performances as well.

"You deserve it though." Ruka added with a smile. "I've turned down the interview requested by Sakura TV Station so that you have the rest of the week off, but come Monday we have a lot of catch-up to play young lady."

Zakuro nodded.

After being escorted into the back room to change into her clothing, she said her goodbyes to the crew and Ruka before exiting the building. She put on her sunglasses, tossing her hair over her shoulders and started down the path of the busy streets of Tokyo.

She was grateful that Ruka hadn't tried to have her escorted home that day, because every other day before that she had to endure the screeching that came with Ruka's wrath whenever she insisted that Zakuro not try to get there on her own- that the outside world was dangerous and had criminals and offenders plaguing the streets left and right and just wasn't safe for a woman alone.

But what Ruka didn't seem to understand was that Zakuro was perfectly capable of handling herself.

* * *

She latched onto the colossal chimera-infested catfish just as it was about to engulf a couple on the bridge of Hishibi Lake. A bright purple orb of light enveloped the creature, and within seconds the chimera detached itself from its host. The catfish, dropped into the water, unharmed.

"You can stop trembling now." Zakuro said, turning to the shaky couple from atop the lamp post.

"What-who is that?" The woman asked, both relieved that she had been saved, but in disbelief of what had just happened as well.

"She saved us!" She looked down at them both, her face completely hidden within the darkness of the night. The moon, however, illuminated her pale skin and violet tresses. The couple gasped a loud, in complete awe and admiration, and she then leaped away, ignoring the man who hadn't wanted her to leave just yet.

As she departed from the park though, she couldn't help but feel there were other eyes watching her.

Observing her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. In this story, Zakuro is nineteen, a first year in university and the other girls are fifteen and are sophomores in high school, with the exception of Pudding, who is thirteen in this story. Ryou is also nineteen, Keiichiro is twenty.

And yes Ryou is Zakuro's love interest. I've shipped them ever since Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power for me) first came about and would have liked to see them together.

And now they will be. And in this M-rated story no doubt.

If you couldn't tell before, this will be set before Zakuro becomes a part of the Mew Mew's.

_If_ she does, I mean. ;)

(and by the way story was once on my other account [for those that may recognize this work from before] but I've decided to transfer it here and finish it)

xthoselacedgreyskies


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Zakuro Fujiwara is a Japanese superstar by day and an evil fighting heroine by night. She is used to being a lone wolf, however, and so her life becomes a bit more complicated once a blonde-haired boy is insistent on having her join his affiliation.

**Rated M for language, mature situations and possible lemons.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or these characters.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since she had saved that couple in the park and was not short of work since then. Every night there was an attack, and every night she would appear just in time to save the innocent civilian from being harmed or killed. She would still feel those eyes on her too, with every move she made and it was starting to frustrate her.

She could have been imagining it, becoming paranoid for the sake of her identity at risk of being compromised, but then again she always had an excellent sense of her surroundings.

" Hey, watch where you're going!" Zakuro exclaimed, after she was bumped into from the front.

Talk about being aware.

She jumped back, her books falling onto the floor. The blonde man before her fell back a little with an "oof", startled at the sudden impact. His eyes widened a little as they made eye contact, and Zakuro hmphed, bending down to retrieve her books.

A couple of students began to stare at the exchange, and Zakuro looked up at the culprit with a glare.

He bent down to help her, handing her a book. "Forgive me for bumping into you Ms. Fujiwara."

His voice was extremely masculine and boyish. He was a bit taller than her, with short messy blonde hair and eyes as blue as the morning sky. His skin was slightly darker than hers, tanned it seemed like, and he was dressed in male uniform for the private university that she attended. He looked down at her with a startled expression as she continued to glare at him.

She hadn't seen him around before that day, not that the campus had few students, but felt like she would have noticed someone like him. His features were just too unique, much like hers had been. Which was why she had come to the conclusion that he had bumped into her on purpose to ask her out on a date, being the most one of the most idolized and lured after women in all of Japan.

And it wouldn't be the first time this would have happened.

He had known her name, so he knew exactly who she was- practically everyone at the university did.

He held her gaze for what seemed like hours on end, when in reality it was less than a minute. It was like he was studying her and making observations in his head. When Zakuro's eyes narrowed he finally blinked, his cheeks reddening at the purple-haired girl that was fuming before him.

" If this was some kind of set up to ask me out on a date, then I'm telling you right now that I'm_not_ interested." She felt her face growing warm, and she cursed herself mentally for that reaction, hoping he wasn't getting the wrong idea by her blushing in irritation.

"Oh no not at all." He assured her sincerely, chuckling a little. "I was just being clumsy. I apologize. It won't happen again."

"Good."

Zakuro turned on her heel then towards her next class, her hair whipping behind her and nearly hitting the blonde in the face. But before she could fully take her leave, she heard the boy's voice once again call out to her.

Apparently he wasn't finished apologizing. Zakuro rolled her eyes. She turned around to face him and nearly bumped into him again at how close he now was to her.

She took a step back.

" I'm Ryou. Ryou Shirogane." He introduced, holding out his hand in front of him. Zakuro eyed it warily.

He had called her over just to introduce himself?

But now that he had mentioned his name.

Shirogane...

Why did that name sound vaguely familiar?

When she didn't meet his gesture, Ryou lowered his hand with a smile and stuffed it in the pocket of his pants. It seemed like he was resting it there at first, until he pulled out what seemed to be a business card of sorts. When he outstretched his hand for her to take, her eyebrow arched.

She practically snatched the card from his fingers when he said that then, realizing that he had in fact been lying about his intentions when he bumped into her. Still, she looked at the card between her fingers now and skimmed its contents. In italic, bold font it read:

_**Ryou Shirogane**_

_**The Mew Project**_

_**03-5678-8975**_

" I know what you can _do_, Ms. Fujiwara and I want to help you understand it better."

Her eyes widened a little and her eyes snapped up to look at his in shock.

She snapped back into the strong persona she usually carried and narrowed her eyes, even though she was a bit curious.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I have no idea what this- this_foolishness_ is about." She said, hoping he would take that as his cue to leave her alone.

The bell sounded throughout the halls, indicating that the students only had a few moments left to get to their classes. Zakuro by this time was fuming internally. Where did this guy come from all of a sudden? He had purposefully ran into her, to schedule a meeting that had something to do with a Mew Project? Did this project have something to do with her ability to transform into something not quite human, as seemed to have been hinting at?

Was that how she... gained her powers in the first place?

And was he _in charge_ of it all?

" Please contact me if you happen to know of whom I should actually be speaking to then. If you don't, then disregard this encounter entirely. I would greatly appreciate it Ms. Fujiwara." He said with a smile, before turning away to leave. With a wave of his hand, he walked away, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants. He seemed to be quite pleased of himself, like he had it all planned up to this point.

Zakuro turned swiftly and started for her class, her lips pressed in a tight line, not knowing if she could actually trust this guy, if he was was actually someone trying to harm her_._

This _one person_ out of the rest of the world it seemed like, knew of her alternate reality.

And that made him a person of interest.

She had to be cautious.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'd like to thank the few people that have reviewed and/or favorited so far. I plan on updating this story regularly, and so I hope everyone enjoys what this story develops into. I am trying to stick to the original plot of the Mew Mew concerning Zakuro as much as I can, and I will, but I am also adding my own ideas as well, and I hope you guys will like them.

And what did you think of Ryou? That was a pretty bold move eh?

Short chapter, but I promise I'll working on making them lengthier.

Thanks for reading!

xthoselacedgreyskies


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Zakuro Fujiwara is a Japanese superstar by day and an evil fighting heroine by night. She is used to being a lone wolf, however, and so her life becomes a bit more complicated once a blonde-haired boy is insistent on having her join his affiliation.

**Rated M for language, mature situations and possible lemons.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or these characters.

* * *

" You guys we've got trouble! It's bad seriously!" Lettuce exclaimed, completely out of breath as she entered the Mew Mew Cafe. Ichigo looked up from wiping down one of the tables, startled.

Pudding jumped from the chair, curious. " Hey, what's going on?"

Lettuce approached them in a hurry with what seemed to be a crumpled magazine in hand and set it on the table.

" This is what's going on. Look at it, read it!"

Ichigo glanced down at the booklet and read aloud the headline while Pudding and Lettuce crowded around her.

" Mystery in the city: Secret female superhero saves lives, battles monsters. Sources say that- wait no way!" Ichigo exclaimed, while also looking at the photo posting on the right page. The figure shown was completely dark, so they had no idea which Mew could have been photographed.

But one thing was for sure.

They had been caught either way.

" They must have seen one of us while we were battling a parasite!" Lettuce cried in disbelief. They were usually so careful, so she was obviously anxious that one of them had been photographed. It would be embarrassing if it turned out it had been her on the front page that morning.

" Well, we were bound to be seen sooner or later right?" Ichigo said nonchalantly, even though her thoughts averted immediately to Masaya. If he saw her on the cover as a Mew, she didn't know what she would do! Her life as she knew it would be done for!

" Don't sweat it girls. That animal chick ain't any one of us girls and I can prove it to ya!" Pudding guaranteed with a grin. The two girls looked at her with eyebrows raised, curious as to how she came up with that conclusion, and in two minutes no less. In an instant, she pulled out a photograph, flashing its contents before their very eyes.

" See this?" Ichigo and Lettuce both cried out in shock. It was Ichigo, Lettuce and Minto at hot springs trip they took a couple of weeks ago ( Pudding was the photographer.), and in nothing but two-piece bathing suit. Faces reddened, Ichigo held her hands to her cheeks in embarrassment, while Lettuce insisted on Pudding burning the picture altogether.

Pudding then pulled out a pair of scissors and began cutting into the picture. While she did so, both girls were puzzled at the meaning behind destroying the picture, but they were also satisfied that they no longer had to see it again.

And they realized that she had only cut out their frames and held up their individual bodies.

They groaned.

" Exhibit A!" She held Ichigo's up first and placed it against the picture of the mysterious girl.

" You see? Ichigo's shape to stalky to match up."

Ichigo scrunched up her face in annoyance. " Yeah okay."

" And Lettuce has grandma hair so she can't be our girl! Also, Minto is way too short!"

Lettuce while slightly offended at the Pudding's remark, nodded with Ichigo as the possibilities seemed to lessen.

So who did that leave?

" And then there's me, but I'm way shorter than Minto." She said with a laugh. "Which means that none of us could be the mystery superhero!"

" But then if it's not us, who could it-" Ichigo paused in her thinking, and then she realized.

" It's the fifth Mew Mew!" The three girls exclaimed in unison.

" Hey what's going on?" The girls jumped, startled, as Minto had made her way into the room and they hadn't even noticed her come in. Minto narrowed her eyes a little, suspicious of their anxious behavior. Pudding grabbed the newspaper and practically shoved it in the ebony-haired girl's face.

"It's the fifth one! Our fifth teammate. We've found her!"

"Huh?" Minto peered at the photo. And then she gasped in shock, her eyes wide as saucers. The other girls looked to her for an explanation, but all she did was blink and stutter.

" What- is that- no way-no way can that be her!" Minto stammered.

The girls gasped. " You don't actually _recognize_ her do you?" Ichigo asked. Minto backed away, shaking her head. It seemed like she hadn't heard Ichigo at all. In fact, she was muttering to herself, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to hear her friends calling out to her for some answers.

" O-Of course not." She murmured. " No one knows her as well as I do. She couldn't possibl-" She stumbled, dropping her school bag onto the floor. A magazine fell out and she immediately gasped and bent down to retrieve it. But before she could put it back into her bag, Pudding latched on to it too.

" What are you _hiding_ Minto?" Pudding pressed. Minto snatched it away, hugging it to her chest. " It's nothing." She insisted.

" If it were _nothing_ you wouldn't be trying to conceal it Minto." Lettuce reminded.

" Yeah, what's the big deal?" Ichigo sided.

" It's nothing! Now lea-ah!" Minto gasped as Pudding grabbed onto it again and struggled to hold onto it. The small girl was strong, and eventually after a small session of tug of war managed to wrestle it out of her grasp. Minto had flung her around a good bit though, sending Pudding right into Lettuce and Ichigo.

They softened her fall though and came down with her. Laughing in triumph, Pudding held out the magazine in front of them to see.

" Huh?"

" Zakuro Fujiwara? The Japanese pop star sensation? You think _she's_ the fifth Mew Mew?" Ichigo asked Minto, who's face was burning in embarrassment.

" Hey this is one of those fan obsession books." Lettuce said aloud, and Minto folded her arms over her chest, straightening her posture.

" So? What of it? What's the big deal?"

" I thought only guys collected these." Lettuce asserted further. " Is it _yours_?"

" Uh no, some guy j-just left it on the table the other day and I happened to pick it up. Is that a _crime_?"

" Ah ha!" Pudding exclaimed, whipping out the pair of scissors again. Minto's face burned red as she watched in horror as the monkey child ripped through one of her most prized possessions. Ichigo and Lettuce watched the scene before them as it escalated to an even more intense level.

" Behold." She said, now holding the picture of Zakuro's cut out form to the badly lit photo on the newspaper. " Perfect match, looks like we have our fifth Mew Mew girls."

" No way!"

Minto gasped, and beamed with excitement. " I-I can't believe it! That perfect beautiful silhouette is of my idol! But now she has ears and a little tail! Oh my gosh I love everything about her! She is perfect in literally _everything_ she does! Not only does she have _nine_ number one hit singles and two more in the top ten, she's also starred in three major motion pictures. She's also won many competitions for her exceptional dancing as well as musical performances. She models for the biggest names in fashion you can think of, including a few magazines here and there. She can speak several languages other than Japanese including English, Italian, Spanish, French and Portuguese. She's 6'1 and weigh approximately one hundred thirty pounds. Her birthday is December third and her favorite drink is milk and she has a new perfume line that's actually hitting stores this Fall-"

"Minto?" Ichigo asked with a laugh, but Minto was too much in awe to even respond to her.

"She'll be the best Mew Mew ever! She'll fight to protect our planet _and_ she'll have Mew Mew style and Mew Mew _grace_!"

" I never would have pegged you as the star watcher type. " Said a masculine voice that was now entering the room. It was Ryou, with Keiichiro at his side, chuckling alongside of him. Minto's face grew hot and she approached him, jabbing a finger roughly into his chest, her eyes narrowed.

" Zakuro is _special_, you got that?"

" I agree." Keiichiro replied sincerely. " And it'd be pretty amazing if she turned out to be the fifth Mew Mew."

" She is." Ryou contributed simply, and the entire room, including Keiichiro looked at him in disbelief. He shoved his hands in his pockets as Minto shoved her face into his again, this time completely suspicious of him. His brunette friend beside him raised his eyebrows, not having heard of this news before.

" And how are _you_ so sure about this?" Minto pressed.

" I approached her at school today and gave her this. Her reaction was enough to confirm my theory when I read the paper earlier this morning myself. She seemed like the perfect candidate." He stated, pulling out the business card he had modified specifically for his encounter with the purple-haired beauty. The group read the card in complete disbelief.

" YOU GO TO SCHOOL WITH HER?" Minto exclaimed, murmuring to herself again as her eyes teared up with pure jealousy. It was all she seemed to get from Ryou's confession.

" Well you sure don't waste time do you?" Keiichiro said with a laugh, and Ryou shook his head simply.

" I figured the sooner she knew of our existence the better. She seems to fight alone right now but maybe she'll reconsider once she knows that there are other people out there just like her. She has to be clueless of her powers and the reasoning behind them even though she seems to be using it for good, and I want to help her."

Minto snapped out of her previous state once again. " And that better be _all_ you're thinking about doing with her!" She said, jabbing her finger at him again.

Lettuce smiled. "While bold, I think what you did was brilliant Ryou!"

Pudding and Ichigo were also excited.

"But now I leave it to you girls to put the icing on the cake. I want you to go to her talent audition tomorrow afternoon and audition for Real Talent."

The girls', including Minto's eyes widened in surprise. "The tv show?"

" She may feel more comfortable to seek us out or even join up front if she can connect with you four, since you all share the Mew gene after all. And this will be the closest you may ever be able to get to her. " Keiichiro explained further.

Keiichiro continued to speak with them, trying his best to calm their nerves by ensuring them that they had absolutely nothing to worry. Ryou stood beside him with his arms folded over his chest, watching in amusement as the girls expressed both panic and excitement at their mission.

His thoughts flew to the purple-haired girl he had approached at school, remembering the startled expression, and the cute blush on her cheeks when she realized she had been figured out. She was indeed beautiful, as Minto has described, alluring really, and she had a strong demeanor about her that would no doubt make her incredible addition to the team.

He had to have her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alright, I've finished my third semester of university and finals successfully and now it's Winter Break. I think I deserve all the medals and awards.

Normally I wouldn't have done a pov other than Zakuro's but I felt this was necessary as to give you guys a clear picture of what was going on at the time. I added some dialogue from the anime and tweaked some parts a bit, one of them in particular was that Ryou actually knew Zakuro was a Mew before the girls did. ( even though in the anime/manga he didn't until the girls figured it out)

Want the next chapter soon? I would love a review.

xthoselacedgreyskies


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: Zakuro Fujiwara is a Japanese superstar by day and an evil fighting heroine by night. She is used to being a lone wolf, however, and so her life becomes a bit more complicated once a blonde-haired boy is insistent on having her join his affiliation.

**Rated M for language, mature situations and possible lemons.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or these characters.

* * *

"_ I know what you can do Ms. Fujiwara, and I want to help you understand it better._"

Her cheeks flushed at the recollection and her eyes fell to the floor as she felt the synthetic makeup brush sweep across her eyelids. She tilted her head then as a bit of blush was blended into the apples of her cheeks, only enhancing her natural beauty. She was being made up for the camera but was too muddled in her own thoughts to acknowledge it fully.

To her dismay, _Ryou_, was all she could think about about and it was starting to irk her. She shouldn't have even been considering contacting him when she came home from school that evening on, but it had been the first anyone other than herself had even acknowledged what had become of her transformation.

" Alright, here we go everyone! The people's opinions that could make you famous have finally arrived!" Zakuro's eyes averted to the television backstage as the four other judges made their way to their seats and at the table positioned in front of the audience. She closed her eyes as her makeup artist finished powdering her face and gave her a once over.

" Places everyone!"

Zakuro cleared her throat " Right." She muttered, focusing her attention on her introduction. She slid on a pair of black shades to shield her eyes from the flashing cameras that were waiting outside.

Ruka faced her- her back to the curtain. She nodded as a notion of encouragement, expecting nothing but perfection from her.

" And now for the last but certainly not least, your celebrity special guest- Miss Zakuro Fujiwara!" Zakuro tossed her hair behind her shoulder, as her name was announced and made her way onto the stage as her assistant motioned for her to walk forward. Poise and controlled, Zakuro entered the room and every eye fell on her.

She flashed an attractive smile, and screams emitted and echoed the entire room at her arrival. Posing first for the cameras, she turned to look towards the stage, were sixteen girls were eagerly awaiting the competition and in complete awe of her presence. She took the last open seat next to Giuseppe Giovanni- a short and round man that was highly praised for his contributions to the photography industry. He looked over and gave her a warm smile, to which she returned.

" And now, leeeettt's audition!"

The first girl to be announced to the front of the stage, was a short black-haired girl sporting a two-bun hairstyle and ruffled navy blue leotard and stockings. Mint Aizawa. She confidently strode to the mic and lifted her head to speak. Zakuro noticed the girl's attention eyes averted immediately to her.

" Um- h-hello."

" So Miss Aizawa, what are you going to show us today?" The announcer, Hoshi Kade, asked.

" A ballet performance sir." She replied. She was nervous, that was evident, but she seemed to force herself to emit confidence even then. She exhaled a soft breath and held out her arms daintily beside her. Her right foot was now positioned in front of her with her toe pointed as faint notes of a violin started to hum through out the room. She closed her eyes, ready to begin.

Then suddenly, there was a yell from backstage. " Ah! We've got a problem! Someone let a flame-throwing baby monkey in here!"

Zakuro's eyebrows raised in surprise behind her sunglasses. The judges beside all gasped in shock as what seemed to be a little girl had flung herself on stage now, fire spewing from her mouth as she bounced around and flipped. She finally approached the black-haired dancer and glared up at her, more than pissed.

" Ah ha! Why'd you guys leave me behind? You guys think I'm too young don't you?" The little girl spat, clearly outraged.

" No Pudding stop!" Zakuro turned to look towards the entrance of the stage, where a girl with red pig tails had called out desperately.

Said Pudding whined. " But I want to audition tooooo!" Fire spewed from her mouth once again and the judges rose from their seats in horror. The red-haired girl ran onto the stage and latched onto the fire-breathing monkey and managed to hold on to her even as she struggled against her. A green-haired girl also accompanied her, but seemed to be too frozen with embarrassment to help any.

" No one wants to see you breath fire!"

" Fine, then I'll play some _music_ instead!" The girl brought out a large gong and began pounding on it. The girls screamed, grabbing onto their ears and Zakuro watched all of this completely, her eye twitching slightly. But then her lips pulled into a small smile as she watched the scene before her, amused.

When the girls tried to grab Pudding, the small girl flipped out of the way. " Stop trying to mess up my audition!"

Monsieur Lapin jumped out of his seat and slammed the palms of his hands onto the table, completely outraged.

" Silonce all of you! Are you trying to mock ze show-" Two of his assistants grabbed onto their of his arms, trying to calm down the older Frenchman as best as they could.

" Calm down sir!" One of them comforted frantically. "Remember your therapy! Remember that cool blue lake!"

The other pointed to the girls on stage, fuming. " What are you trying to do here? Mr Lapin hasn't taken his medication and now you've upset him!"

" We're sorry!" They, even Pudding, exclaimed.

But the man had had enough. "There will be no more auditions today!" The entire room gasped in shock.

" Wait-no! It was just me and this little monkey here!" The red-haired girl insisted.

" And me too!" The green-haired girl sided. " We'll just leave right away! We don't want to cause anymore trouble! Please don't stop the auditions!"

" It was our fault so please don't punish the rest of the girls!" Pig-tail girl added. " And for what it's worth Mr. Lapin I've always been a fan of your handbags!"

Zakuro held in a chuckle.

" Monsieur Lapin does not produce handbags!" The assistant scoffed, completely offended.

The other one glared, their decision made final. " These auditions are _finished!_"

Disappointed, every girl in the room began begging for them to reconsider, particularly the girls in the front who had caused the commotion and now cancellation of the event. The girl Mint, looked particularly crushed, and her friends had walked in front of her, as if to speak on her behalf.

" Please sir, these other girls had nothing to do with this!" Pig-tail girl pleaded.

" Get of the stage or I'm calling security!" The assistant shouted.

Zakuro stood up then, pressing her hands firmly on the table. Her eyes averted to the Mint, who had turned away to wipe her eyes.

" That won't be necessary."

All eyes fell on her, including Mint's-who had turned around to meet hers in complete shock. She chuckled lightly, smirking a little as she removed her sunglasses from her face. Her mesmerizing royal blue eyes sparkled as she looked between the judges with a completely amused look.

"I'm sure these girls didn't intend anyone any harm. They were just trying to have some fun." She asserted. " Besides, I enjoyed the act quite a bit."

The elderly gentleman scoffed at the girl. " This show isn't about ze _fun_! It's about artwork, demure and professionali-"

" Well what's the competition if there's no fun involved? What do you think the ratings will be if the atmosphere is bland?" Zakuro interrupted, plopping down on the table in front of him. The judges each looked at her with wide eyes. While upset they had to agree with her because she was absolutely right. The show would be cut not soon after their first airing.

Tokedo, the head assistant tried to reason with Zakuro. " Please Miss Fujiwara, don't upset Mr. Lapin more than he already-"

" That's funny." Zakuro interrupted. " I didn't think I was talking to you." Then she turned to Monsieur Lapin and began speaking with him calmly in his native tongue.

"_Regardez Monsieur Lapin , tout le monde a une idée différente de ce divertissement est exactement , et je pense que ces filles étaient plutôt divertissant_."

**(Look Monsieur Lapin, everyone has a different idea of what entertainment is exactly, and I think that these girls were rather entertaining.)**

But even still, Lapin held his nose in the air. "Je m'excuse de Miss Fujiwara , mais je n'ai pas trouvé leur petite affaire amuser un peu!"

**( I apologize Miss Fujiwara but I did not find their little affair amusing one bit!)**

Zakuro proceeded."Je sais que c'était un peu étrange , mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont améliorer si vous leur laisser un bon encadrement."

**(I know it was a bit strange, but I'm sure they'll improve if you'll let them have the proper guidance.)**

" Well then," Monsieur Lapin proposed with a sudden chuckle, reverting back to Japanese, so that the others could hear him." Perhaps you wouldn't mind showing these girls what talent is all about hm?"

Zakuro flashed a triumphant smile, giggling girlishly. "Sûrement! But play nice!" **(Certainly.)**

She executed a dance performance so stellar that Monsieur Lapin was applauding from the audience, shouting words of adoration in his native tongue. Zakuro flashed a smirk and exhaled. She had saved the show, for now it seemed like, and they had her to thank.

But of course she never turned down anopportunity to showcase her talents.

She used a towel that been handed to her to wipe the sweat that accumulated on the back of her neck. The girl from before, Mint, approached her approvingly- and she looked down at her with her eyebrows furrowed in surprise. The shorter girl clapped her hands together and gasped.

" First of all, you are amazing. There I said it!"

Zakuro continued to stare at her, waiting for what more there was to be said.

" And more importantly you're a superhero that wants to bring peace to the world just like me! This is incredible Zakuro!"

Her eyes widened.

" You have a strange mark on your body right? I do too! You see I'm actually a part of this team-"

" You know what continues to irk me about being a celebrity?" She interrupted aloud, now glaring down at the shorter girl that seemed to be running at the mouth without even thinking about what she was saying in front of the others. For most part though, to Zakuro's benefit, they didn't seem to hear what was going on exactly.

" The fact that there's always a freakishly obsessed stalker who spews nonsense about nothing at all! Get lost psycho." She spat, turning on her heel and walking away. The judges at the table all cried out in horror as Zakuro silently made her way backstage.

The cameraman called for the cameras to stop rolling and Zakuro made eye contact immediately with Ruka. The two women were fuming simultaneously for two entirely different reasons.

What did that girl think she was doing? Saying things like that in front of the public?

And how did she _know_ about her in the first place?

What the fuck was going on?

First that guy Ryou!

And now her too?

" Zakuro what the hell was that back there?" Ruka exclaimed as Zakuro fell back into her chair. She pinched the bridge of her nose and then sighed, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

" Apparently that girl back there auditioned to get close to me. Started asking me all kinds of weird questions."

Ruka sighed, now mimicking Zakuro's gesture. " Well, we can't say fans haven't tried similar tactics before."

" Miss Fujiwara!" The show's coordinator peered through the room from the curtains. " That girl and her friends took their leave. We could take a fifteen and then proceed to roll the taping if you are feeling up to it. I can have the camera crew edit and take out the debacle."

Zakura nodded. She still had a job to do. " Very well."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello again! It's Winter Break, finished my first semester of my second year of university so now i have tons of free time. I hope people are enjoying the story because so far I've gotten little to no reviews and it's surprising because over fifty people have viewed this story so far. Because of this, I may take a break from updating this and possibly focus on other projects- because well, I don't even know if people are even really enjoying the story so far.

Anyway, thought I'd put this out anyway. I feel like not many people are catching on to it yet, but I'll try to update anyway because I am confident in this creation. :)

xlthoselacedgreyskies


End file.
